Serendipity
by Dragons Chaotica
Summary: One simple trip to the Los Angeles Chinatown has the ability to impact Edo Phoenix's life. As he struggles with his digust for humanity. His encounters with the count and Leon show him friendhip is also important. Count/Leon, Ryou/Edo
1. First Meetings

Me: Welcome to my fist actual story since I lost interest in 'The Medium'. It should only be a three-shot. And If you've read the majority of my stories, they are not overly long chapters. But I'll make an effort on this one. Since nobody is reading my side bit-'How to Survive a Horror Movie' I doubt anyone will read this. But If you do, please review, and vote on my profile poll so I'm not left wondering what you guys want to read.

Count: She owns nothing.

Me: Warning, It's yaoi. Count/Leon & Ryou/Edo. Just because it says the main characters are Edo and Count, it does not mean they are anything more than friends in this fic.

* * *

Edo Phoenix had always loved Chinatown. The ornamental buildings, the things they sold…

Contrary to popular belief, he was not arrogant, or rude, or even all that cutthroat. He simply needed to do what he could to keep people away. People, he didn't love. They were greedy, arrogant, and many other things he couldn't put into words.

Someone killed his father.

Someone abused him when he was young.

Someone oppressed and demeaned the few decent people in this world.

Most humans were that way, as he had come to accept. He got along with a few people, other than that, his 'Jerk Shield' as he called it, repelled others. He didn't need to worry about fans, they thought he was cool, even when he was mean. He didn't need to worry about the child molester who had taken care of him for a while when The D thought he couldn't care for the boy, the man was terrified of him now, Phoenix hated humans, did it seem like he would hesitate to fight back?

Yeah, people sucked. Homosexual was wrong, Christian beliefs were all good. That's all those sheep needed to worry about in their everyday lives. He hated them, oh so much. He almost envied the murderers. Prime examples of humanities faults, but at least they went out of their way to destroy the beings Edo hated. Some were innocent, that wasn't good, but most, deep in their hearts, were the people Edo hated and he honestly hoped they suffered greatly in a Hades torture room.

Strangely, he had always felt that way. There were a few decent people, and the rest were scum. Never his father. His kind father who had always done the best thing for Edo, and for other people. He so rarely did things for himself, though Edo believed it was a right to be selfish once in a while, he had idolized his father, whose calm voice he remembered from a time he couldn't speak.

This was the man who had first introduced the Phoenix to Chinatown.

"_Look at all of the different buildings, Edo. Aren't they neat?"_

"_Mmmm, that smells wonderful. Would you like to eat here today?"_

"_Wow those flowers are lovely, have you ever seen something that shade before?"_

It was true, with his money, he could simply go to China, and observe culture there. But, he loved the little towns nestled into a larger civilization. The complete contrast to the outside world was amazing. He loved how this little place seemed to defy the larger cities. Sure, not all of the people here were great, but most were good people, they knew hardship, and the cruelness of this world. And they kept living. It was beautiful to him, The people were almost family, they lived for each other, apart from a few rotten eggs.

So of course, before his big match against up-and-coming duelist Ryou Marafuji, he stopped in Los Angeles, Chinatown, to sooth his nerves. He walked around for the better part of the day, just looking. He stopped in a restaurant to have a bit of some modified type of Goma Ai, filled with fruit, not meat, the Phoenix was a vegetarian. And that was lunch.

A few kind women asked if he was looking for anything, he had replied kindly with the negative. One had jokingly suggested her daughter. He told her he was Japanese. She had giggled and said something about improving relations between the countries. They both laughed, and Phoenix left the group, knowing he had met a handful of good people.

Around eight p.m. He began walking back to the large city surrounding the town. He had a match tomorrow.

The weather was _supposed _to be clear. At least, that's what the news had said. This was apparently incorrect as the sky began lobbing baseball sized hail at him the moment he got to the middle of town.

He dodged, of course. However, one can not dodge a sky full of icy projectiles, and he had a few bruises, and a slash down one cheek to prove it, when he finally made it to a building with an awning.

He gently swiped his forefinger over the slash, it was shallow, and would probably be gone in a while. Cuts by the head bled more, and it was only caused by a pointy bit of the falling ice. The bruises had mercifully left his face and neck alone. He didn't even want to _try_ and comprehend what the media would make of that.

Mainly his arms, and shoulders. He would be sore, but at least his head was unharmed.

Now where did he end up?

The sign was unfamiliar to him. But knowing Japanese was a good way to understand Chinese, they were close, after all. However they weren't the same, so his rough guess was a pet shop. Eh, it didn't matter, he wouldn't trouble the shop keeper by hanging around inside without buying anything around closing. He was perfectly okay to loiter under the awning until the hail stopped trying to kill him. Sure it was cold, but then, Phoenix liked it that way.

"It is very cold out here, sir. Would you like to come in for tea?"

Edo whipped around to face, whom he guessed was the shopkeeper in the doorway.

He quickly held his hands up in a placating manner, though nothing was wrong, as his eyes widened in a startled fashion.

"Oh! No, that's quite alright, I'm simply waiting for the hail to stop before continuing back to the city. There's no need to go out of your way…"

The strange shopkeeper smiled in a way, that was more beast than human. Not beast as in aggressive human, but like a wolf, or tiger. This should have freaked him out, even if the smile was simply a twitch of lips, with no teeth showing, the mere aura of predator…But the Phoenix isn't normal, and humans bug him, he prefers animals over most people, the smile makes him feel welcome.

"Please, I insist. It's too cold out here for a young man like you to be exposed." There is no room for argument, even if it was stated kindly.

Edo nodded and obediently followed the man into a warm shop, stranger than most he had ever seen. Deep seductive reds cloaked everything, decorated in places by black, silver or gold pieces of art, antiques, or just general…_things_…

The strange shopkeeper looked at him strangely. "Are you feeling better? Your skin has more color."

Edo blushed heavily, yeah he had color now. Lots and lots of color.

"I'm naturally that pale, I don't get much color unless I'm in a room like this, which makes things look slightly darker, or after a makeup artist finally releases me."

"Makeup artist?" The shopkeeper said interestedly "Why do you have one of those?"

"I really wish I didn't." Wow, blushing this heavily was making him lightheaded "My sponsor insists, and I do like living with four walls and a roof by my on volition."

The shopkeeper nodded "I though you looked familiar, Edo Phoenix. A duelist right?"

"Yes"

"You're…_different…_in person."

If he was referring to his looks, Edo agreed. Without the lighting and other such things, he looked more slender, his eyes paler and brighter, and rather than grey, his hair was a silvery white. If he was referring to his attitude, Edo didn't want to explain.

"Very." the Phoenix agreed readily.

The shopkeeper blinked and smiled again. A softer one. And Edo indulged a little in the mans odd appearance. He wore a black changshan with red flower designs swirling up his slender sides. He was tall, and his hair fell long, sliding past mismatched purple and gold eyes, to his collar. Oddly, one corner of the gold eye, appeared a vivid green. His pale face glowed every bit as much as Edo's did.

"Count! What did you sell that man? His body is missing all of his fingers and toes. As well as his throat! Was this the man-eating rabbits again?"

The Phoenix simply looked shocked for a moment before hiding his surprise behind a sip of tea. The yelling man walked in. Edo had to admit, if he was into big muscles, the man would be attractive to him. The Count, apparently that was his name, was, in his own way, appealing. Yet not quite to Edo's tastes, more like the eccentric family member or beast friend asked to make a toast at the wedding.

"He bought a dog. Mr. Detective. A very nice one, of a rare species."

"Let me guess, broken contract? Another one dead! Count, how many more contracts are floating around? I just wanna know how many more this week."

He took notice of Edo's slight figure on the opposite side of the couch for the first time.

"Who're you?"

Edo slanted his eyes to slits. So _rude_. "Edo Phoenix. And you?"

"Leon Orcot." The blonde said with a nod "Careful of anything you buy here, I wasn't kiddin' 'bout the man-eating rabbits."

Edo allowed his eyes to relax into their normal position. He was rude, but he obviously wasn't a bad person. Strange he had met five of them today, the three women, then the count, now Leon.

The count looks surprised for a moment before one long nailed hand wrapped its long slender fingers around the Counts vivid red mouth. "Oh how _rude_ of me!" He exclaimed "My name is Count D. I never introduced myself!"

"It's quite alright." The Phoenix says with a smile. Not the fake grin he gave the cameras. His own smile, soft, small, and unassuming. Completely gentle. And then he stood.

Leon twitched as if to move in front of the count.

Now he saw. They were more than friends. Leon's large build may not be attractive to him, but he saw the sky blue eyes and tanned skin may be something to the count.

He blushed softly "The hail stopped, I can leave now. Thanks for the tea Count-san, sorry for interrupting your date, goodbye." And he slid through the door and speed walked back to the hotel. That damn duel wasn't going to postpone itself for him to sleep in.

Leon looked at the count with wide eyes.

"He thinks we're…"

The count blinked slowly. Such an astute child, he would need to watch out if he ever joined the police. "Apparently…"

"Huh.."

"Mr. Detective?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a thunderstorm rolling in, there will probably be more hail. Perhaps you should stay here with young Chris?"

"Uh, yeah.. Do you have an extra room?"

"No."

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

…..

….

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

…..

….

"Sure."

* * *

Edo faced down his opponent, Ryou Marafuji. He was impressive. Much like the man Leon from yesterday. Yet, so different. Dark blue hair, and cold eyes of the same color set in a handsomely pale face. He was slender like Edo, and just as tall, despite being two years older than the Phoenix's sixteen years. He had broad shoulders, that oddly, didn't detract from his slender appearance. He saw the same youth and fire in the mans eyes as he himself felt when dueling.

Of course, that faded when the duel ended, the other man was defeated. And the Phoenix felt betrayal, he had felt his cards seemed off, but now he realized he should have stopped, or thrown the duel.

Saiou had done something to his prized deck.

And the one man Edo felt he had a connection to, had been victimized by this spell. The life and joy was gone. And only darkness remained.

"_I promise, I'll fix this Ryou….And you'll never see me again, I swear it. Unless you seek me out or watch my duels, even if it means defaulting and losing my rank, I won't duel you and risk this happening again."_

He would play Saiou's game a while longer. Then he would fix the darkness. Ryou shouldn't pay for what scum like Saiou did.

Edo Phoenix hated the violent darkness in human nature, darkness was natural, but not this…._evil_. He detested those who caused it to manifest. But it wasn't Ryou's darkness that he hated, for it wasn't the man's fault, he was a good man normally, he could feel it! No, Edo Phoenix, hated himself.

'_I caused this, now I must clean up this mess.'_

With anger in his veins, he didn't notice that his eyes flashed a solid, glowing blue, or that as it happened, a vase in his dressing room froze so quickly and violently, that it shattered.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review! Vote on my poll! Wow! Longest chapter I've ever written! Almost eight pages!**


	2. Falling Hard But No Longer Hiding

Me**:** Second installment of 'Serendipity!'

Leon: Takes place shortly after Count D leaves.

Edo: She doesn't own anything, but she would ask that people check out her profile poll, there should always be one there…

**Warning: Highly suggestive content at the end, proshipping fluff.**

* * *

Detective Leon Orcot was flipping channels in a lackluster fashion in his room. His flight to Berlin Germany was next month. And he should go to work until then, if only to keep his job. Yet, nothing really seemed to matter much since his count left.

Yes, HIS count. He remembered when it had started…Well, officially, they had later realized _something _had been going on before the young duelist, Edo Phoenix, had turned up in the shop one night.

Yet it was thanks to Edo that they had made it official. He had said something that triggered Count to ask Leon to stay the night.

Edo…He had been in the news a while ago, issuing a challenge to a student, then announcing his upcoming stay at Duel Academy. His disappearance. A great deal of gossip about him and Ryou Marafuji, that may or may not be true. Of course, his _reappearance_ was in there somewhere.

The boy had been sixteen that night in the shop.

He was twenty now. Six years younger than Leon, one year younger than Marafuji, and possibly several thousand younger than Count.

There it was again. Count. Count. Count.

All he could think of.

'_He LEFT!'_

He was supposed to forget the man after that.

But could he? Noooooo. The count needed to hang onto every little memory Leon held. That was usually a good thing when one was in love. Of course, having the recipient of that love push you from a ship several miles from earths surface…It was usually something that caused at least a break-up. If not a broken-neck.

'_Maybe a walk would help?' _

* * *

The Marafuji Pro-circuit was doing wonderfully. Edo had gladly signed on to help Ryou. That's why he was here in Los Angeles again. His next duel was against….Some…Guy. He really didn't care, nor remember the man…woman…persons name.

All he really knew right now was that Ryou had rolled his eyes as he handed Edo the file for his next duel. File meaning the place, time, country, name and dueling history of the person he was to face, all in a pretty manila folder. You got them in all of the Pro-Leagues.

He had to say though. The Marafuji brothers had done a wonderful job cleaning up the circuit. Little, if any corruption, decent pay, usually decent opponents. They actually arranged circuit dues, pitting Kaiba against Ryou. Never little Shou though. His talents lie in gaming. And he did a good job with it. Even their opponent, Kaiba, liked the idea, he had grown fond of the brothers, and Edo, their current star, by default.

Edo wasn't the only good duelist in the league. But he spent more time with the elder Marafuji brother than the others, which led him to be in the media more often.

_Marafuji and Phoenix seen together at Watari's Coffee Shoppe. _

_Phoenix joins elder Marafuji for dinner in Marafuji's three story manor. _

_Marafuji and Phoenix. A couple?_

Phoenix grinned, the past two years the media had been claiming he and Ryou were together. For the last two years Ryou and Edo had been driving the paparazzi insane. Whenever they asked, the two gave them a quizzical look and said 'Fishing?' As in, fishing for stories. They never accepted or rejected the notion in public, or replied in the affirmative or negative. In short, they played coy, and kept the world guessing.

Edo stopped his musings and realized he had reentered Chinatown. He still loved it here. He wondered if the count and his detective were still here. He could check that out later. For now, he wanted to relieve some stress, a nice walk would be heavenly.

He did much of what he did the first time he was here, walked, got a vegetarian lunch and slammed a glass of lukewarm milk to wash it down. The milk he could have lived without. Hey he was allowed disgusting milk, granted he didn't partake often, it was gross cold, but he was vegetarian. Not vegan.

He saw a woman with a young girl that appeared around nineteen walking with what appeared to be her mother and her mothers two friends. The young Chinese girl stopped to stare at him for a moment, and her mother turned to see who had caught her attention.

The mothers eyes widened and she grabbed her daughter and bee lined for the Phoenix.

"Why look who finally stopped by again!" She exclaimed "Sure you don't want my daughter?"

The girl flushed heavily "This is the man you told me you were marrying me off too?"

The Phoenix jerked in a spastic way

The woman laughed "Don't worry dear! I'm kidding. Really though, want her?"

A short conversation later and Edo was laughing once more as he parted ways from the woman yet again.

Of course, much like last time the moment he started back to the city, it began raining. And when he reached the center of town, hail began falling. This time he simply ran to the nearest awning, taking no time for reflection.

When he was at last in a safe place he realized someone else had appeared next to him. He would have apologized to the person, had they not just been noticing him as well.

* * *

Edo Phoenix…

"So, come here often?" Leon inquired

The young mans wide blue eyes widened for a moment before glancing over his broken body.

"Detective…What happened?"

Leon smiled ruefully he knew he was made predominately made of assorted casts and bandages at this point.

"Sorry, Phoenix, ya wouldn't believe me if I told ya."

The Phoenix smiled wryly "Try me."

And Leon did. They talked outside of the abandoned shop until the rain stopped falling. Leon told him about he and the counts relationship, how he felt when he left, what he was. Honlon. His life now….

And Phoenix listened. He understood the feelings and most importantly, he believed him.

Phoenix in turn told the detective about Ryou, his happiness that the man was getting to the top. He told Leon about what had truly happened in Ryou's dark spot. About Edo's own anguished childhood, about Saiou and his treachery, even after the light had left him, Edo's own psychic powers. The way he was terrified when things froze over in his presence. The knowledge of immortality, and how to recreate it. Things that had been on his chest for so long, him only being able to tell Ryou.

The detective nodded and smiled, and he asked occasional questions. When the words stopped, so did the rain and hail.

"It's amazing." Edo said "I come here for peace and every time I make a new friend."

Leon laughed "Serendipity my friend! I went to Chinatown to make an arrest on a strange man named Count D for drug possession, slave trafficking, and illegal animals."

"What did you find instead?" Edo asked slyly

"The love of my life." Leon said softly "I think he altered my personality a bit, I'm not very loud or confident anymore."

Edo laughed "That's depression, dear. I'll tell you what, if I ever see D in my travels, I'll point him in your direction. I probably won't tell you, 'cause then you'd be sad if he never showed, but I'll tell him where he's needed."

Leon widened his eyes "Thanks.." It was more than he expected

"But If you choose, in a few months you could just come stay with me. The economies better, there are plenty of jobs, and I'd be more than happy to help you find him. No need to worry about cost."

"Thanks, I'll consider it. But I really don't know you that well."

Edo pulled a pen from his jacket pocket and snatched Leon's arm. Quickly, he scribbled down a number.

"What's yours?"

And he wrote that number on his own arm.

"Now we have a few months"

Leon pulled the younger man into a one armed hug with his good arm. "See ya kid. A few months it is. But I pay for shipping my stuff and my plane ticket."

Edo narrowed his eyes playfully "Deal." And he went back to his hotel.

* * *

Edo programmed the number in his cell, and began washing the number from his arm when he heard the door open.

"Should I be worried about whose number that is?" Ryou questioned

"Maybe, he is hopefully moving in with me in a few months."

Ryou narrowed his eyes "Who?"

"Detective Leon Orcot. He's looking for Count. I told you about them, remember?"

"Right sorry. Jealousy and all that."

"I can't fathom _why_. It's not like I _want_ anyone else, or like I deserve _you_. I'm damaged, mentally, and I was pretty close to being damaged physically in my childhood. I _am _damaged physically now. I can't run or jump, or anything that requires me to go quickly with my legs, after the dark world. And I really screwed up your life." He said softly, placing one hand over Ryou's damaged heart

Ryou used his own hand to cover Edo's on his chest. "I'm damaged too. And you never meant to harm anyone. Think of it in store terms."

"Store terms?"

"You technically broke my heart, right?"

"Right." Edo said with downcast eyes

"You break it, you buy it, no return policy."

Edo grinned. "That was delightfully cheesy."

"Sorry."

"I liked it."

"I'm kinda sorry about that too. What poor guy likes that much cheesy?"

They both chuckled

"Ryou?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't want to pretend like we're not together anymore."

"Why?"

"If it hurts you or anything to do with the circuit, I won't say a word. Or even if you don't want to stop hiding. I just…Wanted to say I was done hiding. I won't say a thing, I'm just, the lying and-"

Soft lips covered his own for a long moment.

"Been waiting to hear that, what changed your mind?"

"Talking with Leon today.."

"Mmmm?" Ryou seemed to be done using words as his mouth attacked Edo's neck and throat. Both the bluenettes hands were sliding around Edo's back.

"And I realized, you don't have any idea how long you have with anybody." He gasped as his now bare back made contact with the sheets, the elders weight resting slightly on him.

Ryou delivered a soft lick to Edo's throat before looking into his eyes and showing the Phoenix the two little scars on his own throat.

"Immortality, honey. We have forever."

* * *

**Read and review! Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Always

Me: Sorry! I no longer have internet at my place. Long story, retarded, and anger inducing. Now for the last chapter of Serendipity!

Count: She may remember to capitalize my name this time!

Leon: She still owns nothing.

Warning: Some scenes are rated T for a reason.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You've been acting strangely lately, Edo. Is everything okay?"

The silver haired man looked up from the book he was only partially paying attention to, to face his concerned lover. "Mm, fine." Damn. Sluggish and slurred. Just what he needed to sound like to convince Ryou he was unharmed.

As it was the bluenette was looking at him disdainfully. "If you're going to lie to me put some work into it."

And now Ryou was upset. Of course things couldn't just, you know, _work out, _every now and again. Noooo, that's just too easy.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to worry."

"And you get an 'F' in that subject. Edo, what the hell is wrong with you?" As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted it. Edo, who might have told him what was wrong if Ryou was to remain calm and non-aggressive, completely shut down. His hair moved with his head as he turned quickly away, as if he didn't want Ryou to see him, falling quickly in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, please, there's nothing wrong with you. You're fine. But something's the matter, is all I…"

Edo walked out mid-explanation. There _was_ something wrong with him. Why did Ryou deny it?

Ryou simply watched as the Phoenix flitted out of the room. The book he had been 'reading' was frosted over on the chair he had been 'relaxing' in.

"Niiice Ryou. Inadvertently slam your foot repeatedly into a sore spot, and then let him leave. Brilliant, simply, awe inspiringly brilliant. You should het your own self-help line."

He grasped the headboard next to him and slammed his foot several times into the bed. Wait… If Edo were sick, he would have been curled up in their bed. Why was he in the chair?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You okay, Phoenix? You're soundin' a tad off…"

Edo sighed, everyone was on him today, he didn't _feel_ well. Was it a crime?

"I'm perfectly wonderful. Don't worry Orcot."

In Los Angeles a homicide detective raised an eyebrow and decided to leave it alone. He would be there in a few days anyway.

"If you're sure…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

*Knock* *knock*

"Ryou, it's your house, why knock? And the freaking doors _open_."

"Just being polite." And maybe the other man needed it. He was curled up in a spare bedroom with his hands over his ears and the television blaring. Some rock concert and a band Ryou knew Edo hated. "Why aren't you in our room?" Ryou called over the racket.

Edo mumbled something into a pillow he was laying on.

"Huh? Listen the TV's on too loud for me to hear you, and since you're covering your ears, it's too loud for you to. I'm going to shut it off, okay?" and in the sudden silence, Ryou heard his ears ringing. How had Phoenix stood this for over three hours? For that matter, _why_ had he? "Now what did you say?"

"I'm not feeling well." His voice was so small…

Ryou was by his side immediately, gently touching the young creature's naturally freezing skin. No heat, he didn't have a fever…

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly

Edo sat up and snuggled into his side as if protecting himself. Ryou, now less worried and more panicked wrapped his arms gingerly around the weaker form. "What's wrong?" He repeated

"…..I'm sad."

What! "What!" Oh smooth move, now he's cringing again. Of course this time when Edo tried to leave, Ryou restrained him. "Sorry, but really, what's wrong?"

Edo glared "I just told you, I'm sad."

"Why?" Ryou was bewildered, their relationship was going perfectly, nothing was wrong with their friends, and both of them had been excelling at their jobs, money was perfect, and they'd been entertained by Jun's recent visit, with his wife Junko. And of course, a nice duel between old fiends, it had been fun. So what was wrong?

"I don't know. I'm just sad. But I don't _think_ **I'm **sad. That made no sense did it? Sorry!" He snuggled deeper.

Ryou gently pried his hands from his ears. "Who_ is_ sad?"

"I dunno, someone. They miss somebody. It's really depressing."

"Okay..Maybe it's Orcot? You two are close now, maybe you're psychic energy is tapping into his emotions? It does that to other people. Usually you're trying to do it. And you can do some cool stuff with water and ice. So mind reading isn't that far-fetched, is it?"

"It isn't Leon." Edo sighed "I recognize people I know or care about. You all feel different, Like snowflakes, only with…Screw it, I'm not even gonna try to explain the whole thing."

"Hmm, Have you tried to take your mind off of it?"

"Nooo~" Edo purred sarcastically "The band thing blaring when you walked in? You know how much I hate them, right?"

"Yeah."

"That was a follow up to NeverShoutNever. For three hours! Urgh, what do people see in them. They suck."

"C'mon, we're going out."

"Why?"

"To take your mind off of it. We'll do something you like to do that makes you happy. Its not noon yet…Chinatown?"

"Chinatown?" Edo said warily

"Yeah you love it there. And I'll bet a wallet full of yen you don't even know where the Japanese Chinatown is. So let's go, walk around, and browse, something to make you feel better."

"Okay"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm happier and sadder at the same time. Is that normal?"

"No. And neither are you. Why would you be sadder if you are happy?"

"I'm deliriously happy. But the other person is sad. Feel like I'm closer to them."

"Sorry."

"It's ok-"

*ring* *ring* Ryou gave him an apologetic look. Work phone.

"Hello?"….."What?"…"Can't it wait? I'm busy."…"Fine."….."Yeah, see you in a bit."

*Click*

"Edo, I'm-"

"It's okay. Thanks for trying."

It wasn't okay. Ryou never could be fully with him anymore, work always called him away. It was why he hadn't noticed his sadness days ago when it started. It was why Edo didn't tell him. Everything was going perfectly. But, Edo was starting to long for the early days of the pro-circuit. When they fell asleep and woke up together and always had time to burn. Now it was always a malfunctioning program, or a failed background check, or some fan at the office. Minor setbacks, no big deal, but Ryou was expected to take care of everything.

"Edo I prom-"

"Go." Ryou looked startled "It's okay. I'm sure it's important. Just, go."

'_I promise I'll be back to make this okay. And I'm hiring people to take care of this stuff. So it can be like before. Just one more unplanned exit, after today, it'll be just like before…'_

"Okay. I'll see you in a few hours, please, be home around 8. I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. See you then." And when he went, Edo was sad too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

6:30

'_Maybe a bit farther. Then I'll go home. He wants me there by eight, to talk about something, it must be important. I wonder what it is?'_

So he walked a bit farther.

'_A pet shop. Weird, it's such a strange coincidence.'_

Edo purchased a few skewers of kushi-dango* for the poor shop owner who was going to need to put up with him for a bit, and undoubtedly be irritated that he wasn't buying anything.

As Edo walked into the shop he was a bit surprised to se Wu-Fei, a man he had spoken to on occasion. He'd taken an instant, aggressive dislike to him, and he didn't know why.

"Ah, Wu-Fei, how nice to…See, you…..here? _**Count**_?"

"Ah, Edo! How nice to see you again? What have you got there?"

"Appeasement for the shop owner who would need to deal with my loitering. How have you been?" His eyes instantly flickered to Wu-Fei again. So that's why he hated the man. _He was in his way_. Edo _hated_ it when people got in his way.

"Well, this is Wu-Fei, as you apparently know he's-"

"I ran into Leon a few months ago. He was looking for you."

"Oh?" That was certainly…shocking, of all the things to interrupt with…

"Yeah." His tone was flat. Not even a multitude of tones, just…monotone.

"Is he still trying to arrest me?" Count joked.

"I actually think it's more of an 'I-love-you-and-it-feels-like-you-tore-off-a-limb-when-you-left' type thing."

"What!" Wu-Fei exclaimed

Edo ruthlessly ignored him, he was an empathy damnit He knew, what Wu-Fei was doing. What Count was falling for to sooth his aching hear…t…..Holyshititwashim!

"Loves….me?"

"He's flying in two days from now. He'll be staying with me and Ryou. You could talk to him then if you so choose."

"Who's this Leon guy? Eh!"

"You're in the way, Wu-Fei." Edo snarled coldly "It's not a nice place to be in when I'm in this kind of mood."

"How the hell am I in your way, Phoenix!"

"Fool" Edo whispered, flitting into his mind as roughly as he could. He would not fool him, and Count needed to see what he was after. Once he had the memories he needed, and Wu-Fei was slumped in his chair, Edo gave Count the memories, set the dango down on a table, and left the shop for home. Ryou needed to talk to him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

8:30

"Sorry I'm late Ryou. I had an unpleasant encounter, can what you wanted to talk about wait until tomorrow? I'm tired." _And pissed off at the majority of humanity and all of the sleaze balls the population contains. _He added mentally.

"No, sit down. It's important."

Edo sat.

He was immediately presented with a lapful of papers.

"Wha?" Employee forms? Who was Jason Adams? Shou Miyaki? Computer maintenance? Wait… All the bases were covered. They were back to the work hours they started at. No more unexpected interruptions? "Ryou?" Edo asked softly. Was it real?

"Yes."

Edo opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, to express his joy at that moment, but was cut off by Ryou's mouth and insistently pulling hands. Before Edo knew what was truly happening he was half-dressed on their bed making soft urgent noises as Ryou kissed him in a manner that hadn't been common, recently.

"Ryou. What?" He gasped

"I'm making up for a few times I needed to run off. And I _really_ missed this."

"Yeah, me to."

Edo liked this feeling, knowing he belonged somewhere, when some more clothing hit the ground Edo looked back at his other half.

"This is about to become an every night occurrence, isn't it?"

Ryou attacked his lips again "Hell yeah." And then conversation became meaningless

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Even though he hadn't seen him in almost a year, Leon recognized the white silver hair of Edo Phoenix. He even recognized the royal looking guy he was with, yeah, the guy with an arm around Edo's waist… Ryou Marafuji. Leon decided to tread lightly, Ryou would most likely be defensive of the fragile creature he was holding. Teasing might be put off until they knew each other a bit better.

"Hey Leon!" Edo called happily when he reached the duo "How was your flight?"

"Probably should have splurged for first class, kid next to me cried all the way and a teenager kept kicking me. But other than that, fine."

Ryou chuckled offering a hand " I might like you, Orcot. I'm Ryou Marafuji."

"Leon Orcot" Leon replied shaking the hand offered firmly

"Count D" Said a familiar voice as a clawed hand came to rest on Leon's shoulder.

Leon froze. Before spinning around and grabbing the other man…Kami….D.

"D?"

"Thank Edo for nearly putting an officer in a coma. He alerted me to you looking for me."

Leon looked concernedly at the Phoenix "Officer nearly put in a coma? How'd that happen?"

"He was in my way."

Ryou laughed, a rich throaty sound. "Always a bad place to be. I'm guessing Count is staying for dinner?" The way he looked sidelong at him made the Count think of Kanan. Draconic and beautiful, and fully willing to feast on your still beating heart.

"Of course."

"Possibly longer." Edo chimed in

Count chuckled and nodded "Possibly a lot longer."

Ryou looked between the two nervously "I have another house-mate. Don't I?" He should probably be upset, but Edo had been dropping hints the past two days, so obvious they might well have been neon signs. And it wasn't like he hated either of them, or they didn't have room. Or like Edo didn't share ideas. Or like they didn't share memories when they fed on each other. Yay vampiric-ish immortality spells. What was it with ancient spells and drinking blood? Ah, it could have been worse, Edo could be slightly less mouthwatering in every sense.

"Home?" Edo chirped

"Yeah." Ryou said with a smile

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

20 years later

"Of course . You are the spitting image of your fathers brother, did you know that?"

"Yes. My lover apparently has the same problem, everybody thinks we're Ryou and Edo. Leon and Count have the same problem!" Ryou laughed.

"That's what you get. All of you're families have such strong genes, you come around like clones."

"Heh, sorry."

"Not you're fault lad. May I ask how many you plan on putting in the manor?"

"Hmmm. Ten."

"Only then? Can I get their names for the registry?"

"Hmm, sure. Zane Trusedale, Leon Orcot, Count D, Kit Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Jasmine Winters, Jesse Anderson, Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, and Serenity Wheeler."

"Very well. See you soon!"

Seto Kaiba walked in fluidly, his wife Kisara on his arm. "The new identities working kid?"

"Wonderfully. But why change Edo to Kit?"

"Because, the kid acts like a kitsune."

"And we just keep getting new names and papers when we need to move on?"

"Yes, and we'll retain financial assets as well."

"So I got my people, who do you have with you?"

"Atemu, Yugi, Kisara, myself, and four newcomers, Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izayoi, Jack Atlas and Mina heartz. Oh and silly me, Jill, Leon's old friend is there with Jou. Jill, was it?"

"Heh, so I got Edo, Judai, Jun, Junko, Leon, D, Johan, Asuka and Shizuka. I think I can live with this."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edo was curled into his lovers side, enjoying the coldness of his skin beneath the sheets. Ryou smiled down at the other man. Gently touching a bare shoulder. Utterly exhausted, Edo looked beautiful, the soft skin of his legs rubbed against Ryou's own and being this close with no barriers physically or mentally, made him so happy he could scarcely stand it. So he asked:

"Do you like living like this?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0

Count looked at Leon confusedly before collapsing back on his chest.

"I'm exhausted Leon. You're fault, might I add, I can't be thinking so deeply right now."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryou laughed lightly at his lover, who looks so tiny in his arms

"No deep thinking." He said softly, resting a hand gently on the soft skin of a hip "Do you like your life right now?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Of course!" Count exclaims "I have everything I could ever need or want. Why ask?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0

"Just wanted to make sure you were as happy as I was, love. After all, you have a lot of life to live." Ryou finished pulling Edo closer and softly breathing in his scent. "I love you so much." He breathed against the other mans neck.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I Love you to." He replied "Now lay back down. It's your fault I'm so tired. You can at least let me sleep on you." He teased

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Anytime you want." The other whispered fondly gently pulling his already sleeping lover closer. "I'll always be here. Always."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**THE END!**

**I did it! Please review, and read.**


End file.
